Nan Gwaenchana!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: "Nan Gwaenchana. Karea aku mempercayaimu." KyuMin! OS! BXB! enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt

**Length **: Drabble/Ficlet/One Shot (terserah pembaca)

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : "_Nan Gwaenchana_. Karea aku mempercayaimu."

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

.

.

"Apa Sungmin _Hyung_ sudah pulang?" aku menutup pintu _dorm_ kami dengan pelan dan bertanya pada Heechul –_Hyung_- yang sedang menonton televisi.  
"Kau bertanya pada siapa, _magnae_?" Heechul _Hyung_ menyahuti pertanyaanku dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Aku mendengus, lupa kalau_ Hyung_-ku yang satu ini sangat sensitif dengan etika panggil-memanggil.

"Padamu Heechul _Hyung_, hanya kau yang ada disini. Apa Sungmin _Hyung_ sudah pulang dari latihannya?" aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Aku baru saja pulang dari rapat di kantor SM, rapat tentang drama musikal baruku. Ah... aku semakin ingin bertemu dengan Ming _Hyung_ jika mengingatnya.

"_Molla_, aku juga baru saja sampai dari jadwalku, lebih baik kau langsung lihat saja di kamarnya," Heechul _Hyung_ masih tetap menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan tertawa saat merasa acara yang di lihatnya itu lucu.

"Tsk..." aku berdecak kesal kemudian bangkit dari sofa itu dan menuju kamar Sungmin _Hyung._ Bagaimana Heechul _Hyung_ bisa tertawa selepas itu, bahkan untuk tersenyum saja rasanya bibirku sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Ku buka perlahan kamar itu, berjalan mendekat ke ranjangnya dan mendudukkan tubuhku disana. Aku menghela nafas berat, memandang sekeliling kamar Ming _Hyung_, dan pandanganku terjatuh pada sebuah frame di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto kami, foto potongan selca kami memenuhi _frame_ itu, di buat menjadi kecil-kecil dan sedikit tidak beraturan. Setidaknya terdapat 10 foto disana, mengingat _frame_ itu juga tidak terlalu besar. 10 foto? Pasti koleksi kalian tak mencapai angka 10 itu. Oh... ayolah, bahkan jika ku tambah angka 0 di belakang, kami memilikinya. Perlu bukti? Kalian datanglah ke _dorm_ kami dan hitunglah sendiri.

Ku letakkan kembali _frame_ itu ke tempat semula dan menghempaskan tubuhku menjadi terlentang di ranjang itu. Pikiranku kembali menerawang pada kejadian rapat tadi. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Salah-salah aku malah mendapat tuntutan jika membangkang. Setidaknya aku akan menjelaskan pada Sungmin _Hyung_ lewat mulutku sendiri, bukan kabar dari luar.

Ku ambil salah satu bantal milik Sungmin _Hyung_ dan menutupi kepalaku. Menghirup wangi yang melekat pada bantal itu. Satu-satunya wangi tubuh yang menjadi candu bagiku.

Cklek

Kubuka dengan cepat bantal yang menutupi wajahku saat mendengar pintu kamar idibuka. Dengan segera juga aku mendudukkan tubuhku demi melihat siapa yang datang. Ku harap Sungmin _Hyung_, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bebicara dengannya.

"_Eoh_? Kyunie... sedang apa disini?" Sungmin _Hyung_ berjalan menuju ranjang tempatku duduk dan melempar tasnya sembarangan kemudian duduk disampingku.

Aku memandangnya, memandang pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah di depanku. Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi sendu, aku tak siap mengatakannya.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" Sungmin _Hyung_ mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan wajahku. Mataku terpejam menikmati sentuhannya.  
"Aku tahu, pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik," Sungmin _Hyung_ berhenti membelai wajahku dan berganti menggenggam tanganku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat raut penasaran Sungmin _Hyung_ di depan mataku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan siap untuk bercerita. Genggaman tangannya ku balas dengan erat, seolah dapat menyalurkan energi untukku.

"Aku mendapat tawaran baru bermain Drama Musikal, _Hyung_," mata di depanku itu mengerjap dengan perlahan, tapi sedetik kemudian berubah berbinar dengan sangat indah.

"_Jeongmal_? Wah... itu sangat hebat Kyunie. Judulnya apa? Dan siapa lawan mainmu?"

Aku menelan ludah gelisah melihat antusias Sungmn _Hyung_. Kau harus mengatakannya, Kyu.

"_The Moon that Embrace The Sun_. Dan lawan mainnya... artis satu _management _kita yang pernah terlibat rumor skandal denganku," etahlah, kurasa suaraku semakin lirih saat menjelaskan kalimat terakhir, aku menundukkan wajahku.

Hening. Kami berdua diam. Sungmin _Hyung_ juga masih terdiam. Ku beranikan diri menatap wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, aku tak mau keadaannya menjadi seperti ini, tatapan itu berubah menjadi kosong dan terlihat tak fokus.

"_Hyung_," aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil. Sungmin _Hyung_ masih terlihat asik berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Aku semakin gelisah. Apa dia akan marah? Tapi Sungmin _Hyung_ bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya terkejut.

"_Hyung_," aku mencoba sekali lagi memanggilnya. Sepertinya berhasil. Sungmin _Hyung_ terlihat sedikit tersentak dan memandangku.

"_Wae_... _wae_, Kyu? Ah... _ne_... drama musikal. Wah... _chukkae_, kau pasti akan sangat hebat bermain drama musikal itu. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih keren daripada Kim Soo Hyun," Sungmin _Hyung_ tersenyum lebar berkata seperti itu. Senyum yang sedikit terpaksa, kurasa.

"Kau tidak marah, _Hyung_?"

"Marah? _Ani_, untuk apa aku marah. Justru aku akan marah kalau sampai kau menolak tawaran itu. Tidak usah khawatir berlebihan padaku, _nan gwaenchana_," Sungmin _Hyung_ kembali tersenyum padaku, senyum tulus seperti yang biasa ku dapatkan dan genggamannya semakin menguat dalam genggamanku, seperti memberikan sebuah keyakinan.

"Kalau rumor skandal yang dulu kembali muncul, bagaimana?" aku kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang penuh keraguan. Jujur _Hyung_, aku takut, aku takut ini semua berujung menyakitimu. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu tenang.

"Skandal? Itu konsekuensi Kyunie, kau pasti ingat rumor-rumor yang menyertai drama musikal-ku kemarin. Sama saja, bukan?. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan itu. Hanya saja..." Sungmin _Hyung_ terlihat ragu untuk meneruskannya.

"Hanya saja apa, _Hyung_?" mungkin kecemasan Sungmin _Hyung_ ini bisa menjadi celahku untuk sedikit melindunginya.

"_Ani_... kau harus semangat Kyunie. Jangan kecewakan penggemarmu, juga penggemar kalian," aku tidak salah dengar, Sungmin _Hyung_ mengucapkan kalimat 'penggemar kalian' dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

Bodoh! Aku benci dengan basa-basi ini. Dengan segera ku rengkuh tubuh di depanku dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Katakan saja _Hyung_ kalau kau sakit mendengar ini. Katakan kalau kau tak suka medengar aku bermain dengannya. Katakan semua yang mengganjal di hatimu saat kau mendengar berita ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau selalu saja diam, memendamnya sendiri. Bahkan saat penggemar 'kami' mencelamu saat kami melakukan _project_ bersama, kau juga diam saja. Tanpa memberitahuku, hingga aku mendengar itu dari orang lain. Aku merasa gagal _Hyung_, aku..."  
"Ssstt... _nan gwaenchana_, Kyu. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu fokus dengan latihan dan perform-mu untuk drama musikal itu. Urusan penggemar kalian, itu tidak penting, aku tidak akan memperdulikannya. Untuk rumor skandal yang akan beredar, aku juga tidak akan memperdulikannya. Karena aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Kau juga percaya padaku _'kan_ kalau aku baik-baik saja?" Sungmin Hyung mengeratkan pelukan kami.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Menyesap aroma yang keluar dari sana. Sambil sesekali mengecupnya dengan pelan.

"_Gomawo Hyung_. _Gomawo_ untuk kepercayaanmu padaku. _Mianhe_ jika aku selalu menyakitimu dengan sikap pura-pura tak peduliku ketika kita berada di _stage_. _Mianhae_ aku selau menyakitimu dengan pemberitaan-pemberitaan yang selalu pada akhirnya memojokkanmu dan kau mendapat tudingan-tudingan yang tak masuk akal. _Mianhe_..." Sungmin Hyung melepas pelukan kami dengan paksa dan menangkup wajahku.

"Ck... kau cerewet sekali hari ini. Sudah larut malam. Besok kita di sibukkan dengan latihan-latihan yang melelahkan. Temani aku tidur disini, _ne_?" Sungmin _Hyung_ beranjak ke almari pakaiannya dan melempar sebuah kaos lengan pendek longgar ke arahku beserta sebuah celana training.

"Kau tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan kemeja seperti itu. Gantilah bajumu," Sungmin _Hyung_ menarikku untuk bangun dari ranjang dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"_Hyung_."

"Hm."

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado Saranghae_."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Kami sudah berbaring di ranjang kamar Sungmin _Hyung_ sambil berpelukan erat seakan tidak akan mau terlepas. Berkali-kali ku kecup pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, _Hyung_," aku memajukan wajahku untuk mencium keningnya, beralih ke kedua matanya, hidung mungilnya, pipi chubby-nya dan berakhir pada bibir ber-_shape_ M tipis itu. Mengecupnya dalam, mengalirkan semua kegundahanku hari ini lewat ciuman itu.

Aku kembali mendekap erat tubuh itu. Membawa wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Kyu."

"Hm."

"_Nan Gwaenchana_. Karea aku mempercayaimu."

"_Ne, Arasseo_. Tidurlah, _Hyung_._ Jjal Jayo_, aku akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu".

Sungmin _Hyung_ beringsut semakin menyusup di dadaku. Ku belai rambut halusnya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menciumnya, dan senandung lullaby mengalun dari mulutku.

Untuk saat ini biarlah kami tidur dengan tenang. Tanpa memikirkan apapun yang dapat mengusik kami. Biarkan kami hanya berdua. Saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Dan saat kami terbangun nanti. Apapun yang akan terjadi, kami akan menghadapinya. Karena kami bersama.

END

Bwah... ngetik dini hari, selesai pada pukul 03.15 WIB tepat.

Hanya mencoba menenangkan hati sendiri dari 'berita heboh' itu. Semoga bisa juga menenangkan hati bagi para chingu-deul, khususnya joyer sekalian yang juga shock karena berita itu. ^^

Apapun-lah saya tidak peduli, yang pasti, KyuMin is REAL! ^_^


End file.
